Sing Me a Story with Princess Aurora
Sing Me a Story with Princess Aurora is an American live-action series created by Patrick Davidson and Melissa Gould. The series features Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty ''who works at her own Aurora's Cottage She is usually greeted by children who would like to hear a story. Princess Aurora interacts with the children and narrates classic Disney stories while doing activities around the bookstore. Development According to Ken Weiner, vice president at Buena Vista Television, using classic animated shorts allows the show to present a higher quality of animation than would normally be feasible in an educational show that who get U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC) approval. Synopsis Princess Aurora (portrayed by Portland native Elle Fanning) lives in the country of Forest and owns her own music and Aurora's Cottage. Helping her at the Cottage are Jaq and Gus (From Cinderella), two magical Mouses. Also at the Cottage is Harmony the Fox and Zozi the Bear (Forest bear). The Cottage is visited by local children to whom Princess Aurora will tell (and sing) stories, usually with a moral that fit a situation happening in the shop or with the children. Often classic Disney short films and Movies such as are used to illustrate the stories. 'Opening sequence' Princess Aurora walks down the quiet countryside of Forest and greets the citizens of the Forest while singing "Sing Me a Story." She later enters her Aurora's Cottage and the song ends. Cast *Elle Fanning as Princess Aurora from ''Sleeping Beauty *Edward Sanders as Tony *Theo Sanders as Tiny Tim *Kristopher Milnes as Jerry *Russell Martin as Robin *Raymond Coulthard as Scrooge *Jessica Fox as Robyn *Charlotte Rae as Flora from Sleeping Beauty *Anndi McAfee as Fauna from Sleeping Beauty *Pat Carroll as Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty 'Voices' *Steve Whitmire as Jaq Mouse *Frank Oz as Gus Mouse and Zozi Bear *Dave Goelz as Harmony the Fox Episodes #Overcoming Fear Thunderstorms; 'The Brave Little Tailor' (1938) ; 'Snow White' (1937). #Working Together The children help clean the book shop; 'Morris the Midget Moose' (1950); 'Babes in the Woods' (1932). #Folk Heroes Folk heroes; 'Paul Bunyan' (1958) ; 'Dumbo' (1941). #Everyone's Special Tiny Hampton feels inferior; 'Lady and the Tramp' (1955) ; 'Goliath II' (1960). #Valuing What's Worthy The children have a garage sale; 'Susie, the Little Blue Coupe'(1952) ; 'The Little House' (1952). #Feeling Like an Outcast Being different and special; 'Ferdinand the Bull' (1938) ; 'Elmer Elephant' (1936). #Stick to It (Don't Give Up) Village Postlady feels sick; 'Mail Dog' (1947) ; 'The Brave Engineer' (1950). #Best Friends two magical Mouses have a fight; 'Goofy and Wilbur' (1939) ; 'The Pelican and the Snipe' (1944). #Everybody Needs a Friend Making and keeping friends; 'Pluto's Fledgling' (1948) ; 'Little Hiawatha' (1937). #Taking Responsibility Gus denies responsibility for a prank; 'Little Toot' (1948) ; 'In Dutch' (1946). #Reap What You Sow Jerry and Harmony will not help fix chili; 'The Wise Little Hen' (1934) ; 'The Three Little Pigs' (1933). #Music Jazz Jaq and Gus music band fun musical; 'Old MacDonald Had a Band' (1956) ; 'Toot Whistle Plunk and Boom' (1953). #Circus Princess Aurora arcobat Flying Trapeze; 'Bongo' (1947) ; 'Mickey's Circus' (1936). #Party Time Jaq and Gus Tonigth Party; 'Bambi' (1942) ; 'The Wind in the Willows' (1949). #Love Magic Princess Aurora meet Prince Phillip Love in the ballroom; 'The Steadfast Tin Soldier' (2000) ; 'The Prince and the Pauper' (1990). #Magical Princess Aurora magic world; 'The Sword in the Stone' (1963) ; 'The Flying Gauchito' (1944). #Sunny Day Summer Jaq and Gus Sea; 'Tree' (1948) ; 'Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet' (1946). Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action episodes